Gone
by R5-BTR-LilSis14
Summary: Everything was normal. They were walking home like any other day, but this time, two of them didn't make it home. The band was split in half as two of them were gone, taken away from their lives. Will they ever be found? Or will their lives change forever? (No slash; rated T for violence and other reasons; Friendship and angst; James, Logan)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Holllllaaaaaa! So this is my newest story. I hope all of you are gonna like it!**

**I do not own BTR or anything recognizable.**

…...

Chapter 1

"_Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we-"_

"DOGS! WHY DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING YOUR BACK VOCALS! FROM THE TOP!" Gustavo yelled.

"Gustavo, could you please give us a break?" Carlos whined.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Um, nevermind!"

"Gustavo, you've been working them for five hours straight with no breaks, just let them rest. Or better yet, give them the rest of the day off. They need it." Kelly suggested.

"FINE! DOGS! YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF! BUT MAKE SURE YOU COME ON TIME TOMORROW!"

The boys high-fived and Kendall whispered, "I guess Gustavo is in a good mood."

….

The guys were in the ice cream place eating, well, ice cream, when a little girl skipped towards them. She had blond hair tied into to pony tails and bright blue eyes.

"Aren't you Big Time Rush?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are." Kendall replied, smiling. "What's your name?"

"I'm Molly."

"Okay, Molly. Where's your mommy and daddy?" Logan asked.

Molly pointed behind her where there was a young woman sitting there, and when she caught their eyes, she smiled.

"Hey Molly, do you wanna sit with us?" James asked. Molly nodded.

"Okay! Sit on my lap!" Carlos said, patting his own laps. Molly went over to him and he picked her up, setting her on his lap. "Hey Molly, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 6 and a half." She answered. She was really cute.

"Let's take a picture!" Kendall suggested, taking out his phone. They took a few pictures till Molly's mom called her. "Molly! Time to go home!"

Molly jumped off of Carlos' lap and waved at the guys. "Bye!" She ran over and clutched her mom's hand.

"Bye!" The guys answered, waving at her as they watched her disappear through a corner with her mom.

The guys just chatted and finished their ice cream till Kendall stood up and said, "Well, let's head back."

….

They were walking on the road while talking, when a black van sped their way. James was the only one who noticed. "Watch out!" he yelled, moving away. He managed to pull one of the guys with him and fell to the side of the road. Before they had a chance to get up, they felt someone grab them and put cloth over their mouth. They watched their other two friends who were unconscious on the road before they themselves lost consciousness.

….

**A/N:**

**So how was it? Sorry it's short, but it's all I can manage right now. Anyway, please tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. So, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so this is the new chapter of 'Gone'. It's not long, but it's all I can get right now.**

**Anyway, one of you asked me to make ships, well I'm really sorry to tell you that I'm not going to make ships nor slash. But, I'll make bromance instead.**

**I do not own BTR or anything recognizable.**

….

Chapter 2

Mrs. Knight and Katie waited anxiously in the waiting room. As soon as they got the call saying that the boys were victims of a hit and run, they raced to the hospital. They had waited for half an hour till the doctor came out.

"Kendall Knight?"

Mrs. Knight and Katie stood up. "How is he?" Mrs. Knight asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He had a mild concussion, a grazed arm, and a sprained ankle. But we treated him and he can go home right away."

"And the others?" Katie asked.

Confusion spread up on the doctor's face, but she just said, "Carlos Garcia had a minor concussion and a sprained arm. Like Kendall, he can go home today."

"How about James and Logan?" Katie asked again.

"Full names?"

"James Diamond and Logan Mitchell." Mrs. Knight said this time.

The doctor went through her files and said, "I'm sorry, but we don't have any patients with those names."

Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. _Oh no._

….

"What do you mean they're missing?" Kendall asked. He and Carlos were now back in 2J and were just told about James and Logan.

"Well, when you boys were found on the street, James and Logan weren't there." Mrs. Knight said.

"Where could they be?" Carlos asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "I don't know."

"Well did you call the police?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight nodded. "Yes, and Gustavo and Kelly too."

Kendall and Carlos buried their faces in their hands. Then, simultaneously, everyone said, "Where are you?"

….

James woke up to a terrible headache. He tried to move his hand up to rub it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but it still disobeyed him. He tried to move his legs, but something was keeping them in place. He tried getting up, not noticing that he was in a sitting position, but he wasn't able to move an inch. He looked down to see that he was tied up in a chair. He looked around in the small room he was in, there was a door a few feet in front of him, there was a small barred window beside him, and it was dark, which meant that it was night time. That was all he could see in the room until he looked to his left to see Logan, still unconscious, and was also tied to a chair.

"Logan?" he called. No answer. "Logan?" he tried again. Still no response. James sighed and looked down at the floor. _What did we get ourselves into?_

….

**So yeah, I know it was short, but it's not easy working on two, and now three, stories at a time. Anyway, R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Andddddd…. Another chapter of 'Gone'! Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! So how many of you like this? I don't know why, but I'm so addicted to write this kind of thing! So, here's the chapter!**

**I do not own BTR or anything recognizable! For some reason, luckily I don't.**

….

Chapter 3

The door opened suddenly, bringing James out of his thoughts. He looked towards the door and saw a huge-looking man enter. When he saw James' eyes grew wide, he smirked.

"Well, looks like the famous James Diamond is awake." The man said.

"Who are you?" James demanded.

The man chuckled evilly. "Sorry, you can call me Mark."

"What do you want with us? Money? Are you going to ransom us?" James asked, glaring at Mark.

"Haha, that's seriously why you think you're here? If I wanted to ransom you, I would've taken either all four of you or simply just one of you. Why did you think we only took two of you?"

"Because you hit Kendall and Carlos with your stupid van! You're afraid they would die! Wait, they're not dead, are they?"

Mark laughed. "Don't worry kid, someone found them and took them to the hospital. They're not dead. We didn't hit them that hard. Now I'm gonna come back in once your friend is awake."

Before James had a chance to answer, Mark walked out the door, locking it behind him.

James didn't know what Mark was planning, but he knew it wasn't good. He had to get himself and Logan out of there.

James started struggling against the ropes which kept him from moving around. He kept pulling and squirming and struggling till he stopped, exhausted. The ropes weren't getting loose, in fact, they seemed to be digging further into his skin. But he wasn't giving up. He pulled again and again, and the chair rattled from the force.

The rattling of the chair woke Logan up, and when he was up and noticed his situation, he panicked. James noticed it and immediately said, "Logan, calm down, buddy. I'll get us out of here."

Logan didn't get calmer, but he asked James lots of questions. "James? What's going on? Why are we here? Where are we? Why are we tied to chairs? Are we being kidnapped again? Is it Hawk again? Or is it something worse? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Logan, calm down!" James said. "Panicking isn't gonna get us out of here. Look, this guy, Mark, he's the one who's taking us, for what reason, I don't know. But don't worry, we'll get out of this, Logan. We'll get out of this." _We're definitely not getting out of this._

….

"So can you kids describe them? Their personalities." Officer Nate, the one who was working on this case, said.

"James isn't the one to easily freak out – well, except about his hair. If he's out there with Logie, he'd make sure Logie's okay. He'd always protect his little brothers. That's how close all of us are. Brothers." Carlos stated, but immediately regretted it when he saw Kendall's face pure of sadness.

"I can't do this. I failed them! They are _my_ little brothers. I'm the oldest one among us, but I can't even keep them safe!" he said, burying his face in his hands.

The officer nodded and scribbled down on his notepad. "Okay, I can see how close you are to them. But do you think they have any enemies? Anyone who might wanna take them or hurt them?"

Kendall lit up in realization. "Hawk! If anyone, Hawk is the one who would do this! Try to hurt two of us-" he pointed at himself and Carlos, "-and take the other two, as in, James and Logan! He always wanted to destroy Big Time Rush! He kidnapped all of us once, he could do it again!"

"I understand that, but we questioned your manager, Gustavo Rocque, and he said the same thing. So we checked on Hawk and he's still in prison from stealing your hard drive." Officer Nate explained.

"Um, how about that crazy moon guy, you know, the one from London, whatever his name is…" Carlos trailed off.

Officer Nate sighed. "We checked him too, and he's still in London. His name is Atticus Moon by the way. Do you think anyone else would try to do this kind of stuff to you?"

Carlos and Kendall sighed and shook their heads.

"Don't worry, boys. We will find them. Safe and okay." Officer Nate promised. He was sure he'd find them perfectly fine. If only he knew he was wrong. James and Logan weren't safe, weren't okay, and definitely not fine.

….

**So there you go. Chapter 3 of 'Gone'. How'd you like it so far? Thanks for the reviews and follows by the way.**

**So, wait till the next chapter! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Okay, I really can't get rid of my habit of posting early, but you like it don't you? Well, reviews are what keeps me posting.**

**Anyway, shout out to LittleMonkeyDog for reviewing, following and favoriting. I'm glad you did that.**

**Anway, enough chit chat, enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

….

Chapter 4

James groaned as he woke up. He was glad that it had all been a stupid dream he didn't wanna think about. The car accident, being tied in a room, unable to move- Wait! Why can't he move again? He opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright light from the barred window. Wait a minute, barred window? He looked around the room. it wasn't a dream, it was all real.

"James, are you okay?"

James looked to his left to see Logan, exactly the same from the last time James saw him which was… last night? They had been there for, what? Almost 24 hours?

James cleared his throat, it was a little raspy. "Yeah, I'm fine, Logan." _I am not fine. None of us are. And maybe… we'll never be._

"Okay. Do you think Kendall and Carlos are alright? I saw them get hit pretty hard when… you know."

_Are they alright?_ James thought to himself. _I'm pretty sure they're not. There are three chances: They died in the accident ; they survived and are probably worried about me and Logan; or they are actually in the same place with us but we don't know._

But instead of voicing his thought, James said, "Yeah, I'm sure they're fine, Logan."

Logan nodded. He knew James was lying, James didn't know if Kendall and Carlos were okay, but Logan figured that James was just trying to make him not worry too much.

"James, who'd you think took us? Do you think it's Hawk? Do you think it's someone we know?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, Logan. That guy, Mark, didn't say anything much except for his name and other things I don't think was important. The point is, Logan, we need to stick together and don't let them break us. You gotta be strong, Logan. I know you're scared, I mean, I'm also scared and freaking out, but I'm not showing it, especially not in front of these people."

"But, how do I do that? You know I get panic attacks easily."

"Just stay strong and believe that we're going to get out of this. Don't let them break you. Don't be scared of them. And if you think you're going to get panic attacks, just breathe in and out until you can calm down. I'm here with you and I'm here for you, buddy. You're my little brother, and I'll always protect you. No matter what."

"I know, but, I just, this never happened before, it's too much to handle, I-"

"Loges, it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Help will come soon, and we'll be back to 2J in no time."

"Okay, Jay. I'm going to try and calm down now. Help will come and we'll be sa-"

Logan never finished his sentence.

The door opened with a loud slam and Mark came in with two other huge, scary-looking guys behind him. _What are they? His bodyguards?_ James thought to himself.

"Well hello James! And Logan! I have news for you! It's… Wait, I'm gonna let you guess." Mark said with fake joy. It made James feel sick.

When no one answered, Mark said, "Oh well, none of you are gonna guess, so I'll just break it to you. One of you are going out on a trip for a while, just about an hour."

"WHAT?" James and Logan shouted in unison.

"Well, it's good to know that you're excited. So let me just pick one of you." Mark said, walking over to them.

James glared at him. Excited? James was not excited. Whatever trip Mark meant, it wasn't good. James knew it. He glared harder at Mark that if James had superpowers, Mark would've been incinerated. James clenched his fists when he saw Logan shrinking back in his seat when Mark went over to him.

"Who are you working with?" James blurted out. He had no idea how it came from his mouth, but it just did.

"I'm not working with anyone. I am my own boss, I have my own, co-workers-" Mark gestured to the huge men, "-I have my own life, and I have my own cl- Let's keep that a surprise."

What caught both James and Logan by surprise, was that, Mark snapped his own fingers and walked towards one of the 'co-workers' and whispered something in his ear. His 'co-worker' nodded and went over to James. James struggled but stopped when he felt himself being untied. When he felt himself free of the ropes, he got up, ready to strike, but, instead of getting up and striking, he got up and fell back down. His legs were completely numb and weak.

The 'co-worker' grabbed him and started to take him out, but he wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. He struggled against the grip, but they were getting tighter each second.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me! Let go! Get off me! What- Logan! LOGAN!" James shouted and soon disappeared from the room.

"JAMES! Where did you take him? What are you planning? Why are you doing this?" Logan asked.

Mark snapped his fingers again and the other 'co-worker' went over to Logan did what was done with James. Like James, Logan struggled, but didn't yell.

Mark smirked to himself and left the room.

….

Kendall was pacing. Carlos was biting his nails. They were both in Kendall's room, waiting for something they knew wouldn't come anytime soon. They were both hoping that it was all just a joke, or a prank, or anything unreal. They were both hoping that James and Logan would come in the door saying 'Hey, it was all a prank. We're okay. We got you didn't we?' But they knew it wasn't going to happen.

The silence was broken when Kendall's phone started ringing. Kendall looked at the caller i.d. and his eyes grew wide.

"Kendall? Who is it?" Carlos asked, trying to peek at the phone.

Kendall ignored the question and picked the call, when he did, he let it go on speaker.

"_Kendall?"_

"James?"

….

James looked around the room he was forced in. The moment he was off the grip, he fell on the floor. His legs were still numb, so he just sat there, leaning against the wall. The room was bigger than the one he and Logan had been. This one had one small bed, a table and chair, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom. It looked kind of like a hotel room. He looked down, about to rub his legs, when he saw a rectangle-shaped item in his jeans' front pocket and he almost screamed for joy. It was his phone. He quickly turned it on and dialed the first person that popped into his head.

"Kendall?"

"_James?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Are you and Carlos alright?"

"_Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. Where are you, James? Is Logan with you?"_

"Kendall, I don't know where I am. And yes, Logan's with me. Well, was. We got separated and I think they took Logan somewhere. I-"

"_Wait, who's _they_?"_

"Mark and a few other people we don't know. I don't know why they took us, Kendall, but I know it's bad."

"_Are they working with someone? You know, like, Hawk, or-"_

"No, Mark's the boss. But I still don't know much."

"_Did they, did they hurt you or Logan?"_

"No. I don't know, but they didn't hurt us. Or maybe… not yet. I-"

"_James? JAMES? JAMES! WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

James didn't answer. Well, he couldn't. He didn't finish his sentence because he saw Mark open the door and stormed in. The minute he heard Kendall screaming his name, his phone was taken away from his hands and broken to pieces by Mark.

"You little brat! I gave you a nice room and a nice treatment and this is how you pay me? Luckily I knew you didn't call the police! Or the punishment will be a lot worse!" Mark yelled.

"Punishment?" James asked, a little confused and regretted calling Kendall. _I should've called the police._

Without warning, Mark grabbed James' T-Shirt and threw him across the room. But he wasn't done yet. He forced James up and threw repeated punches to his gut. Soon enough, James was in a crouching position and fell down. Mark stopped at that moment and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

….

"MOM!" Kendall called, walking out to the living room.

"Kendall? What is it? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"James called me. He, he said something about a guy named Mark, and he's being kidnapped by that guy and a few other people. Logan too."

"I'm calling Officer Nate." Mrs. Knight said, taking her phone out. Just then, A knock was heard on the door. Kendall went over and opened it. It was Officer Nate.

Mrs. Knight put her phone down when she saw him. "Officer Nate, we have information on James." She said.

Officer Nate nodded. "I'd like to hear that later, but we have a lead on Logan Mitchell."

….

**Annndddddddd… a little cliffhanger! Okay, I'm gonna tell you something.**

**First, I just found out that I forgot to include Katie recently, so she's gonna be on the next chapter, definitely.**

**Second, I don't know if you read it or not, but I posted a story called 'Forced Marriage, but I changed it's name into 'Love and Lie'. It's my friend's story, she asked me to edit and post it, well, I did, but no one reviewed, so she's pretty much heartbroken right now.**

**Third, well, it's all for now, so, bye! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Here's the new chapter of gone! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

….

Chapter 5

"You found a lead on him? What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Before that, I'd also like to tell you that we think those boys are in LV. We found their jackets, phones and wallets dumped on the side of the road there." Officer Nate stated.

"Wait, the info we have on James is that, he called me just a few minutes ago, and the caller i.d. had his name on it. So who's phone did you find?" Kendall explained.

"It's mine." Carlos piped in. "I asked him to hold it for a minute because I was tying my shoelaces before…you know."

"Why didn't you just put it in your pocket?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I just gave it to him."

"Okay."

"So the lead on Logan, what is it?" Mrs. Knight asked once Kendall and Carlos finished talking.

Officer Nate cleared his throat. "We found a camera footage of him from a convenience store."

"Mom." Mrs. Knight looked behind her to see Katie, walking out of her room, her eyes puffy and red like she had been crying, and she was holding her laptop.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight went over to her.

"I think I- James, he- I- Just look at this." Katie said in between sobs. She put her laptop on the nearest table and opened a file.

Kendall, Carlos, and Officer Nate all went over to see it. Everyone's reaction was different. Kendall clenched his fists and looked like he was about to murder someone; Carlos cupped a hand over his mouth and looked like he was going to cry, Katie was still sobbing, Mrs. Knight was choking back sobs and running a hand across her face; Officer Nate shook his head and said, "We have to find those boys, quick."

On Katie's laptop, with the opened file, had a picture in it. A picture which could make everyone gag, or cry, or something.

It was the picture of James, lying on the ground, unconscious, covered in blood – no sight an eleven-year-old should see. Too much blood, and bruises and burn marks were also visible.

Officer Nate had seen things like this, and he knew that if those boys weren't found alive quick, they'd be found dead.

….

James woke up and pain radiated through his body. He was in so much pain that he wished he didn't wake up. He tried to sit up, but even moving his arm gave him a burning sensation. _What could possibly be worse than this?_ He thought as he remembered Mark saying that he would've gotten a worse punishment if he called the police.

When he thought his punishment was being punched in the gut a few times, he was wrong. When Mark left the room, he returned about 10 seconds later, with hot iron and a knife. And when James could see Mark smirking, that was when the torture starts. James swore he had never screamed louder and he never expected it to happen like this. But it did.

He had been telling Logan not to panic, not to be scared, but to stay strong. That help would come for them. But now, James himself had lost hope and was sure that he and Logan would forever be gone, and never be found.

….

Everyone's heart was beating faster each second. Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight and Officer Nate were watching the camera footage of Logan in the convenience store.

The video first showed a small car pulling up in front of the convenience store. Everyone gasped when they saw Logan stumble out of the car, like he was pushed. He got up quickly and backed up a few steps before walking into the store.

The image inside the store was clearer and it was positive that it was Logan. His eyes showed fear, and hurt. But he didn't seem to have any bruises… Wait, there's one near his left eye, and rope burns around his wrists, but other than that, he was physically fine. He went through one part of the store, and another, and another, until he made it to the cashier. The cashier smiled and Logan paid for the things. As soon as he went out of the store, the cashier took the phone off its handle and everyone knew that was when she called the police. The video ended within 6 minutes and 36 seconds.

Right now, Katie was leaning on Kendall, who was gently stroking her hair, Carlos was just staring at the wall, while Mrs. Knight was talking to Officer Nate.

"I am going to check with the store cashier, who was actually the owner, about Logan. Have you called the kids' parents?" Officer Nate asked.

Mrs. Knight nodded, wiping away a tear, the image of James was still playing in her head. "Yeah, I called them yesterday, they're on their way right now."

"Good. I have to leave now, but if any of you need anything, just give me a call."

And with that, Officer Nate walked out the door.

….

"JAMES!" Logan yelled, hurrying over to him once he was allowed to go to the same room as James. "James, oh God, what happened to you?" _So this was why they told me to buy a first-aid kit too._ Logan thought to himself.

"Jay?" Logan called again, using the James' brotherly nickname.

"I'm fine, Loges." James croaked, finally able to sit up.

Logan noticed that they were left alone in the room and that the bag of food and water, and first-aid kit was next to him. He took the first-aid kit and went into doctor mode.

"Roll up your shirt." He said. James did as he was told and revealed the black and blue bruises on his stomach. He winced as he felt Logan putting something on them. When Logan was done, he let him treat the cuts and burns on his arms and face.

"Oh my, James, what did he do to you?" Logan whispered.

"Nothing. He did nothing. I called Kendall and he just decided to beat me up. That's all." James replied.

"Jay, I know that's not all. I know he hurt you somewhere inside. Did he break you?" Logan asked, immediately regretting it and hoping James would say 'no'.

"He didn't break me, Loges. I won't let him break me, or you, but I just… I lost hope. Help is not coming for us, we'll probably never be found."

"Jay, don't say that. Look, I know you're the one who would stand up for me and comfort me, but I think it's time you stop and let me do it. Now, don't lose hope, Jay. Of course help is coming. Maybe they're on their way now. Maybe they'll step through that door now. Just don't lose hope." Logan said, gently stroking James' hair in a brotherly manner. Normally James would hate it when people touch his hair, but this was okay. He didn't care about his hair right now. But the sight was weird. James should be the one comforting Logan right now, not the other way around.

"I know what you're thinking." Logan suddenly said, "But sometimes you need to stop being the strong one, like Kendall is trying to do right now. He's probably attempting to calm Katie or Carlos down, you know, trying to be the leader, as always." Both James and Logan smiled at this.

"I just don't want this to happen, Loges. Why does it have to happen? To us? I just wanna go back to the safety of 2J. I just- I-" James was breaking down at this point.

"Shh, James, don't lose hope. We'll be okay. We'll be back home in no time. Shh." Logan could also feel tears streaming down his own face, but he had his breakdown before, and James was there for him. Now, he had to be there for James. _We're going to need a lot of therapy to go back to normal after all of this ends._ Logan thought. _IF it ever ends._

….

**So how was it? Is it starting to get more intense? Did you like the small brotherly moment of James and Logan? You know, Jagan bromance? But it's brotherly, NOT slash. Anyway, tell me in a review!**

**So, I have no school tomorrow and I'll be posting the new chapter of this, as well as my friend's story 'Love and Lie' 's new chapter. So, just watch out for these. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to tell you that this is not an update, but a really long AN. JUST KIDDING! IT'S AN UPDATE! DON'T CLOSE IT! So yeah, it's an update, so, enjoy!**

**I do not own anything recognizable!**

….

Chapter 6

"How may I help you, Officer Nate?" The cashier, Sally, said, when she saw him enter the store.

"Morning, Sally." Officer Nate said.

"Um, it's night time." Sally said, somewhat awkwardly. "But how may I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could get a better description of Logan Mitchell, both physically and mentally." Officer Nate said.

Sally cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, like I told the other officers, he had a bruise near his left eye. At first I thought, 'he's a teenager, he probably had a fight over a girl or something', but when he went to pay for the things he got, I saw the rope burns around his wrists and when I looked into his eyes, I saw fear. I thought that he either has abusive parents, or he was kidnapped and forced in there. But then I recognized his face and I heard about him on the news, so when he went outside, I immediately called the police."

"Did he mention anything to you which might give us more lead? And what was he buying?"

"Well, he didn't say anything other than when he paid for the things he bought; which are 2 sandwiches, 2 water bottles, and a first-aid kit. He gave me a $100 bill, and when I asked him for anything smaller, he said that's all he had. Oh, and I also asked if he was okay or did he need help, but he tensed and didn't say anything. That made me sure something was wrong."

"Okay, thanks for your help, but if he ever comes here again, call us, immediately and try to keep him here as long as you can until we arrive."

Sally nodded and Officer Nate left the store.

….

Officer Wilson sighed as he looked at the files in his hand. He was looking through files of criminals who were either bailed out, released, or the few ones who recently escaped. One of them caught his eye. Then he saw Officer Nate walking into the office.

"Whatcha got, Owen?" Officer Wilson asked, using Officer Nate's first name. They were currently partners in this case.

"Nothing much, that store owner, Sally, said the same thing she said before. Anyway, do you have something?"

Officer Wilson, his first name is Nelson, nodded. "I was looking through these criminal records of the ones who was either bailed out, released, or escaped."

"And let me guess, one of them stood out?"

"Yeah, check this one out." Nelson handed Owen one of the criminal's files.

When Officer Nate a.k.a. Owen, took it and went through it. His eyes grew wide. "We've gotta go find these kids, quick."

….

"So you're saying that our boys could possibly be held captive by one of the most dangerous criminals?" Mrs. Knight, along with Brooke Diamond and Joanna Mitchell(who arrived about an hour ago) said in unison.

Officer Nate and Officer Wilson had just told everyone the possibility of James and Logan being held by one of the criminals who escaped jail recently. Well, it's been about, three days since the boys were gone.

"Wait, can we see the file of this criminal?" Kendall piped in.

"We highly suggest not. It's really…" Officer Wilson trailed off.

"Look, we just wanna see how dangerous they are." Joanna Mitchell said.

Officer Wilson sighed and looked at Officer Nate, who nodded. Then he gave it to Mrs. Knight. She read it by herself at first, then tears started to form and she just handed the file to someone near her, who turned out to be Kendall.

"What does it say?" Carlos asked suddenly.

Kendall read it by himself and his eyes grew wide, but then, he decided to read it out loud so everyone there could hear it, well, everyone except his little sister of course, because he said, "Katie, I think you better go listen to music in your room or something."

Katie stomped her foot and protested. "No way! I deserve to hear this too. I saw that picture of James, and I know I deserve to at least find out who sent that picture to me!"

"Katie…" Kendall started.

Katie just shook her head. "No."

"Well, it's still a possibility, and we are trying to trace the URL address from the anonymous email." Officer Nate said.

Kendall ignored him and looked at Katie to say something, but Katie gave him a look which says, 'Just read it.'

Kendall sighed and started reading it. "Marcus Morell, a.k.a. Mark John Morell, age 37, dark blue eyes, dark brown hair-"

"Just read about his crimes." Katie said. She knew Kendall was stalling by reading about this Mark guy's appearance.

Kendall gave up and read the crimes. "Convicted to a 25 years sentence, but only did 10 years before he escaped by killing an officer. He was convicted of selling illegal stuff, kidnapping and torturing of teenagers, murder of two pre-teens, and assaulting an officer."

Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Mitchell all dropped tears; Katie started sobbing while Kendall put the file down and hugged her; Carlos buried his face in his hands; the officers sighed.

"W-what um, what h-happened to the teenagers?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

Officer Wilson ran a hand over his face before answering, "Two of them, the pre-teens, went through too much beating and they were both only 13, they were bestfriends walking home from school, but when they didn't reach their houses, their parents called the police and filed a missing persons report. They were found dead, together, floating face down on a river about a month later. Both were boys with average families."

"Oh My God." Mrs. Knight whispered.

"And were anyone found alive?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

Officer Nate answered this one. "For the one month the two pre-teens were gone, a few more teenagers – all boys – went missing. We found 5 of them badly beaten and were in near death. They went through a year of therapy to get rid of traumas before getting back to normal. They were ages 14 and 15 We found three more, beaten up, but not as badly, and that was when Morell was arrested. These three other boys, they only had a few bruises and were only missing for only 38 hours. They went through months of therapy before getting back to normal. They were ages 16 and 17."

"So this Mark guy takes random teenagers ages from 13 till 17? But what did he do with them? Only beat them up or…" Carlos trailed off.

"We don't know yet. Rumor says that a few other people are working with him, but it is NOT Hawk or Moon. Rumor also says that he runs an illegal club and forces these teens to work there, and when he's not happy, he beats them up. But we still haven't found that club, so we considered it a rumor." Officer Wilson explained.

Mrs. Knight ran a hand through her hair. "Please… I know they're not biologically my kids, but please, find them."

….

"James, what do you think they want with us?" Logan asked. No one had entered the room again and they were grateful, because it meant no harm would come for them, yet. James had stopped his breakdown and was trying to be the strong one again.

"I honestly don't know, Logan. Mark never told me why he wanted us. But whatever it is, it's bad." James answered. His body still hurt, but he regained strength after receiving some food and water.

"How long have we been here, Jay?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's three days. But we gotta hold on, Loges."

Logan smiled. He liked it when he and James would use their childhood nicknames. Especially in times like this.

"Jay, what if we… what if we're never going to be found?"

"Loges, don't say that. We're going to be found. Help will come for us, remember?"

"But Jay, I don't know how long we can hold on anymore. It may be three days, but it feels like months. I-"

Suddenly, Logan was in the comforting arms of James. James was hugging him and rubbing his back. He felt like Logan was a giant knife cutting through his body, but he didn't care. He had to hold the pain for his little brother.

"Jay, stop. It's hurting you. I know it."

"No. I don't feel a thing." James lied. "Just don't worry. Help will come, soon."

Logan just nodded and closed his eyes. He leaned in closer to James' chest and fell asleep. James winced from the pain but closed his eyes and also fell asleep with one thought in his mind.

_Are we ever getting out of this?_

….

**So, how'd you like it now? Oh, don't worry, I know it seems like the story is about to end, but it won't for a long amount of time. It's probably going to be like, 20 something chapters.**

**Anyway, I know some of you may want me to make more than James' and Logan's brotherly love, but no matter how hard you try, forget it, it's not going to happen because I don't make slash. I know it may cause me to lose readers, but I'm sorry, I'm just not into slash. I'm 14, okay?**

**Anyway, I kept giving hints about Mark, but I don't think any of you get it, but now maybe you do. If you don't well, Mark is not working with Hawk nor Moon nor anyone the boys or their families know. So basically, what I'm trying to say is that, Mark took the boys for some random reason which will be revealed in the next few chapters IF you guys keep giving me reviews. Reviews are like candies and sugar. And I'm a very hyperactive and sugar high girl. I'm not allowed to eat sugar, hahaha. Okay, now I'm rambling.**

**And is the chapter getting more intense? The police found a clue, but they still don't know where Mark is or if he's the one who took James and Logan. He's getting more evil, right? And one of you said that it was really evil of him to send that picture to Katie. I totally agree, LittleMonkeyDog. Actually, that part came out of nowhere. I was typing and, well, it just happened.**

**I would also like to thank Big Time Stories, Charlie-Rose94, Big Time Rusher, Aletheia 13( I read one of your stories 'Concealed Enmity' and I'm loving it so please continue), LittleMonkeyDog, winterschild11, kittykatkannon, bubzchoc, Theweirdblond, Zeus6257, DuckieLuver for reviewing, favoriting, following and/or other alert stuff on my story. I really appreciate those. Especially the reviews. So keep them coming. Remember, reviews make me update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I'm baaacccckkkkkk! I know I skipped a day, but I just thought that updating everyday is too much. But I think you like it, so I'm back to updating quickly.**

**Btw, I'd really want to thank all of you who reviewed. May you be the one who reviewed every single chapter, or the ones who reviewed once or twice. Thanks again!**

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

….

Chapter 7

Logan woke up to see himself in the arms of James, who was still asleep. He slowly crawled out of his arms, trying not to hurt him since some of the cuts were still open, not bleeding, but open. As he crawled out, he saw a door that belonged to a walk-in closet. He got up and slowly walked over to it, and opened the door.

There were lots of clothes, shoes, and accessories in there, but all of them were for boys only. Teenage boys, to be exact.

Logan saw a small drawer in there and decided to open it. He saw a file and went through it. His eyes grew wide. _We're in so much trouble._

Inside the file, were a few pictures and information which had been there for about 10 years:

The first one had a picture of a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, about 13 or 14, and the information down there was;

Name: Thomas E. Clayton

Age: 13

Specialty: Straight A student, can memorize anything

The second was another picture of a boy about the same age and hair color of the first one, but had hazel eyes. The information was;

Name: Clyde H. Joseph

Age: 13

Specialty: Won 1st place in every dance tournament.

Logan read through almost the whole file and it turned out to be information of teens from age 13 – 17 who either had perfect marks, perfect talents, or any other specialties.

He was looking through it again when the last two pages caught his eye. The first one was a picture of himself and the information was;

Name: Hortense Logan Mitchell, or Logan Mitchell

Age: 16

Specialty: Straight A student, medical knowledge, member of the band Big Time Rush.

The other was a picture of James and underneath was written;

Name: James D. Diamond

Age: 16

Specialty: Solid voice, good looks, member of the band Big Time Rush.

Logan flipped over the pages again and the rest was blank. _Why are our names in here? _He thought. _At least Kendall and Carlos are alright._

….

"Boss, when are those kids going to start working?" Paul, Mark's 'co-worker' asked.

"Very soon, Paul. Just check if any of them are awake. If so, bring him here." Mark ordered.

Paul nodded and went to do his job.

….

James groaned as he woke up and hissed when he felt the pain radiating through his body, again. He blinked a few times and saw Logan walking over to him, and he was carrying some kind of file in his hands.

"Logan? What's that?" James asked.

Logan kneeled down beside James and opened the file. "Look, it's got pictures and information of teens from ages 13-17, and our names are in there too."

James took the file and went through it when one of them – not his or Logan's info – caught his eye.

"I know this kid!" he said, pointing to one of the pre-teens.

Logan looked at the picture and said, "That's Clyde-"

"Joseph! He's my older cousin. Well, was. He's supposed to be 23his year." James looked down and Logan could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

James sighed. "When I was 6, before my mom and dad were divorced, my uncle from my dad's side came to visit us and asked if we've seen Clyde, well, we didn't. Clyde was 13 that time when he went missing along with his best friend, Thomas. I didn't know what was going on until a month later, both of them were found, dead."

"I'm sorry, James, I didn't know."

"It's okay, Clyde and I weren't really close anyway." Suddenly, James' eyes widened in realization. _Were the other teens found dead, too? Were any of them found alive? How about us?_

"James, what are you thinking?" Logan asked. He already knew the answer, but he just needed to ask it.

"I-"

The door opened with a loud slam and one of Mark's 'co-worker'walked in. Without hesitation, he grabbed Logan and held him in place. James immediately got up, ignoring all the pain and was ready to charge at the man, but something made him stop in his tracks.

A gun.

James froze as he watched the gun being pointed and pressed against Logan's temple. The man smirked. "Don't take another step unless you want me to put a hole in his head, _James_."

"What do you want?!" James yelled out, although the man was only 2 feet away from him.

"Yeah, what _do_ you want?" Logan repeated, struggling in the man's grip.

The man ignored them and dragged Logan all the way out the door and left James there, completely powerless.

….

"NO! Let go of me! Where are you taking me? Let go!" Logan yelled and kept squirming in the man's grip.

The man didn't say anything and when they reached the end of a hall, the man opened a door and forced Logan in. He made Logan sit on a small, wooden chair and tied his hands behind his back.

Mark walked into the room and stepped in front of Logan, gripping his chin to grab hold of his face. He moved it from left to right.

"Well," Mark started, "You look handsome after all. I bet the ladies will love you."

"What?" Logan asked, confused and panicked at the same time.

Mark ignored him and let go of his face, then he turned towards the man(**A/N: We all know the man is Paul, I don't know why I keep saying 'the man'**) and said, "His ready now, get the things while I tell him what to do."

Paul nodded and went out.

Mark looked back at Logan. "Wanna have a real job, kid? Well, you're gonna have it in about a few minutes."

….

**Okay, I don't know if this chapter is long or not, but I hope it is. I don't know why, but I feel like this story is starting to make no sense. Do you think so? Well, maybe it's because I'm really sleepy while typing this, and this story is not pre-written.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and you can give me ideas and maybe I'll use them(except the ideas telling me to make slash).**

**So, that's all for now. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just wanna say thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**So, this chapter is gonna be so…idk. But all of you who love James or Logie angst will love this chapter!**

**On to the story now!**

**I don't own BTR!**

….

Chapter 8

James was worried. More than worried. Why did that guy take Logan instead of him? Were they going to hurt Logan? What were they planning? James hated himself for being so… powerless. He looked down at the file in his hands and looked towards the closet which had it's door half-opened.

He got up and slowly walked over to it. The drawer was still open and there was another file in it. He took it out and went through it. It looked like it was cut from a newspaper.

There were the pictures of Thomas and Clyde, and underneath them, it was said,

_Thomas Clayton and Clyde Joseph, the two 13 year old boys who went missing about a month ago, was found dead floating face down on the river. Their whole body was completely full of bruises and there was a gunshot wound on each of their backs. Their murderer, however, hadn't been found._

The other page showed the picture of 5 teenagers from the previous file, and underneath the pictures, it was said,

_Michael Stevens, Victor Raymond, Russell John, Alex Ryan and Jack David, the five 15 year olds who went missing about a week after the disappearance of Thomas Clayton and Clyde Joseph, was found in a warehouse during a huge drug bust. Bruises covered their body and 3 of them were at near death. Their kidnapper and abuser, still hasn't been found._

The last page showed the picture of 3 teenagers also from the previous file, and underneath the pictures, it was said,

_Cole Brandon, Jake Ryan, and Henry Carter, three teenagers who went missing just about yesterday, had been found with a few bruises and minor injuries. They were found in the forest, and according to their stories, they escaped from a small house near the forest. Jake Ryan turned out to be Alex Ryan's older brother who had just turned 17 a week ago. Their captor was found and it had been confirmed that his name was Marcus Morell._

James was lost in his thoughts again. So 3 of them managed to escape? If they could, that meant that he and Logan had a chance to do so too. And he wasn't giving up till he finds one.

….

Logan watched warily as Mark paced in front of him waiting for the other guy, what was his name? Paul? to come back. Logan flinched as the door opened and Paul entered with a huge bag of stuff.

"Perfect!" Mark said and snapped his fingers. _What is it with him and snapping his fingers? _Logan thought.

Paul untied Logan's hands and forced him up.

"Come here." Mark ordered Logan. Logan did as he was told and moved towards him.

"Put this on. No comments. Do it quick!" Mark shoved some clothes into Logan's hands before leaving the room with Paul and locking it behind him.

Logan looked down at the clothes. It was black T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black pair of jeans. Why did he need to change his clothes? Then Logan looked down at his own clothes and saw that they were covered in blood. James' blood. Then Logan remembered that he had to put the clothes on, so he stripped off his dirty clothes and quickly put the new ones on. Strangely, it fitted him very well. Not too big, and not too small.

The door opened suddenly and Mark, alone, walked in. Logan knew he could fight him off, but he wasn't going to take risks.

"You know, that outfit really fits you." Mark said, in a tone as if he and Logan were close friends. "So, here are the things you need to learn to start working."

He took out a few things, mostly notebooks, from the huge bag and handed them over to Logan.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"That, is for writing notes. You are going to write down what anyone asks you to write, without further questions! And if anyone asks you to do something, you do it, no matter what, with no further questions! Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Mark snapped his fingers again and Paul walked in.

"Take him to work."

"Now? Boss, are you sure this kid's ready?" Paul asked.

Mark nodded.

Logan was about to ask what they meant when Paul grabbed him and forced him out the door and into a hallway. They walked normally and Paul didn't even hold Logan because he knew Logan was not the one to take risks. They reached the front of a door when Paul turned towards Logan and said,

"You better do what my boss said, or else!"

Logan was about to question that when Paul opened the door and pushed him in. He stumbled at first but then he regained his balance and looked around. This was no place for him or James.

It was a night club.

And he was standing on one corner of it. He quickly turned back around, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He kicked it, hit it, kicked it again, and tried different ways to desperately get out of there. He knew what usually happens to 16 year olds in night clubs, and he didn't want to get involved into it. Too bad he had.

He felt strong arms grab him suddenly and turned him around. His eyes widened in fear as he found himself face to face with two huge men.

"Looks like Mark got himself another kid, Fred." One of them said.

"Yeah, Dave, a pretty one, too." The other one – Fred, said.

"W-what do y-you w-want?" Logan stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry kid, we just wanna have fun with you." Dave smirked.

"W-what? N-no!" Logan tried to loosen their grip, but it was useless.

Soon, he was surrounded by lots of men like Dave and Fred, and he was starting to have his panic attack.

"NO!" he yelled out, struggling in the two men's grip. More hands held him back, but he kept struggling. He needed out of there. "NO! Let go! I'm not supposed to be here! No!"

"None of the kids were." One of the men said, smirking.

This made Logan panic even more. "No! Let go! Please! I'm only 16! I'm not supposed to be here! Don't any of you recognize me?"

"All of us know who you are, _Logan Mitchell_." Another man said.

Logan was still trying desperately to get loose. He kicked, he thrashed, he tried to punch, but there were so many hands on him that he wasn't able to fight. "Please! Just let me go! I wanna go home! 2J! or Minnesota! Anywhere but here! Please! I wanna go home!" Logan started whispering and stopped struggling. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he started sobbing.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to all of these soon enough, but right now, we just wanna have fun." Fred said, smirking.

Logan's eyes widened at the last words. "NO!"

….

James could hear Logan's scream all the way. He got up and ran towards the door. He punched it, hit it with his shoulder, kicked it, again and again, but the door didn't break. Pain was radiating throughout his body, but he didn't care. He had to get to his little brother.

"LOGAN! Logan where are you? Can you hear me, Loges? LOGAN!" He yelled out, only to be answered by silence.

James balled his palms into fists. "I'm gonna kill you, Mark!" He yelled. "Do you hear me? I'm gonna kill you!"

Receiving no answers, James slowly slid onto the floor and buried his face in his hands. He let a few tears flow and a sob escape his lips. _Logan's getting hurt and there's nothing I can do. Nothing._

….

**So, how'd you all like it? What's going to happen to Logie? Are they going to make it out alive?**

**I know some of you are getting worried. I know I'm the one who wrote this, but I'm getting worried myself. Lol.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think in a review! I'd really love that! Reviews are like candies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I'm back already! I just can't wait to update the next chapter! Anyway, I read this story myself All Over Again and I'm getting worried too. Haha! I had No Idea that this story is gonna be like this. I wanna Run Wild and just shout out loud. I love this story as much as you all do. We Are all fans of this story, right?**

**Haha, enough of this fangirl stuff now, I bet you are all worried about Logie's well-being, huh? Oh my God, I kept saying Logie instead of Logan. Okay, just enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own BTR!**

….

Chapter 9

Kendall flopped down on the couch, next to his sister and Carlos. He sighed watching his mom and her friends.

"Jennifer, don't blame yourself, you didn't know any of this was going to happen." Joanna Mitchell assured. Mrs. Knight had been blaming herself lately after finding out about that Marcus Morell guy.

"Why? How could you not be blaming me right now? I'm a terrible guardian!" Mrs. Knight insisted.

"Jennifer, there was nothing you could have done. Those boys were walking down the street like any other day. No one expected this." Brooke Diamond said this time.

Kendall sighed and stood back up. "I can't take this anymore!" He said before walking out the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door.

"I'll go talk to him." Carlos said, standing up and also walking out.

"Mom?" Katie said and stood up and walked over to her mother's side.

Mrs. Knight hugged her and stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright, Katie." She said.

Joanna Mitchell and Brooke Diamond watched the scene and sighed. Marcus Morell made all of this happen.

….

"No! Please! Stop! What are you doing? Please! Don't!" Logan yelled, struggling again the men's strong grip.

"Put him on the ground!" Dave said.

Everyone smirked wider and pushed Logan onto the ground, some still having their strong grip on him. Logan let out a few tears when he felt the men start to grope him on his body.

"Please! Stop it! Please! Don't do this! JAMES! HELP!" Logan yelled, as if James would magically appear in front of him.

"Look at him, calling for his friend. Fags!" One of the men said.

Logan tried desperately to get free, but nothing worked. His eyes widened as he felt his jacket being removed and his belt being unbuckled.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!" He yelled again, causing some of the men to laugh menacingly.

"It's show time. Hope it's your first." Dave said, starting to remove the belt from around his waist, but something stopped him.

"HEY!"

….

James was practically attacking the door again, causing some of his cuts to reopen and his burn marks to sting, but he didn't care. The moment he heard Logan start yelling again, he got up. The door didn't break at all. There wasn't even a small crack on it.

Suddenly, an idea popped into James' head. He ran towards the bathroom and found a few hair pins. He took two of them and ran back towards the door.

He kneeled down and started picking the lock. It took him a while, but he succeeded. There was a small click and the door opened.

James threw down the pins and ran outside, to find himself in a hallway.

"Logan?" He called. "Logan, where are you?"

James didn't get an answer, but he heard muffled screams. He ran towards the sound and found a door at the end of the hallway.

"_NO! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!" _Came the muffled screams.

James stepped back and mentally counting to three, he hit the door. A burning sensation came from his left shoulder as he did so, but the door opened successfully. He looked at a corner and saw a group of men, and one small figure lying on the ground. It was Logan. And it looked like he was about to get- Oh no!

"HEY!" James yelled without second thoughts.

Everyone turned around to see him and he felt sick to his stomach seeing those men smirking wide.

"Looks like his gay friend did show up!" One of the men – Fred – said.

James stormed over to the corner, fear rising, but anger more. "Leave. Him. Alone." He said.

The men laughed. "You think you're so tough, kid?" Another man – Dave – said.

James ignored him and ran past the crowd, and kneeled down beside Logan. "Loges, you okay?" he asked.

"I've been better." Logan said hesitantly.

James wrapped his arms around him and rubbed circles around his back. "Loges, they didn't, you know. They didn't-"

"It was close, James. It was so close. Too close." Logan said, holding onto James as if his life depended on him. Wait, maybe his life _did_ depend on James.

"It's okay now, Logan. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you."

"I know you won't."

"Aw, that's sweet, but we have unfinished business!" Dave said.

Logan quickly re-buckled his belt as James helped him stand up. They backed up and hit a wall. Then, James stood protectively in front of Logan.

All the men – James counted 9 – smirked really wide which James wondered if it was humanly possible, and started to walk over to them, ready to start their 'business'.

….

Kendall was sitting down on a bench in the Palm Woods Park when Jo walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Kendall? I heard about James and Logan. I'm sorry." She said.

"They're not dead, Jo." Kendall replied, a little too harsh.

Jo was taken aback by Kendall's voice. It wasn't like him. "Kendall, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Jo. It's just, everything that is happening is so frustrating and, it's getting to me. I mean, my mom keeps on blaming herself, Carlos is not his hyperactive self anymore, and Katie won't stop crying."

"And you're starting to lose yourself, Kendall."

"What?"

"You're starting to lose yourself. I know you're trying to be strong for everyone else, but sometimes, it's okay to cry. It's okay to go ahead and tell people that you're not strong enough. You're bottling everything inside, and if you keep doing that, trust me, you're going to lose yourself completely."

Kendall sighed and looked Jo in her eyes. She was right. He had been keeping everything inside. He was about to answer when…

"KENDALL!"

He looked at the source of the sound and saw Carlos walking over to him. "Kendall, where were you?" he asked. "Oh, hey Jo."

"Carlos, I was here the whole time. I just needed some time." Kendall replied. Jo nudged him with her elbow and he continued, "And I guess I'm just not strong enough to deal with this."

Carlos frowned and sat on the other side of Kendall. "Kendall, if you're not strong enough, you can always talk to me, or your mom, or Jo."

Jo nodded, meaning she agreed with Carlos. "Yeah, Kendall. We're always here for you."

"Thanks, guys. But, I'm not ready to spill." Kendall said.

Jo smiled. "We know, but anytime you are, we're here for you."

Kendall smiled back and put his arms over Jo and Carlos. He knew he had the best friends and best girlfriend anyone could ask for.

…...

James' whole body was in a lot of pain. Even worse than before. This time, he was sure he broke a few bones. Or at least cracked them.

Flashback

_The men was getting closer to them. James wasn't scared, but Logan was._

"_James, what do we do?" Logan asked, fear evident in his voice._

"_Logan, I have a plan, but you're going to have to trust me on this, okay?" James whispered. Logan nodded, so James continued, "You see that open door over there?" he gestured to a door which led outside, "On the count of three, we run, okay? Run, and don't look back."_

_Logan nodded. James had an escape plan. They were finally getting out of there._

_James closed his eyes for a second, hoping Logan would believe him and do as he says. "Remember Logan, don't look back. 1…2…3!"_

_Logan took off, doing as James told him, and he didn't look back. James saw him disappear out the door before he could relax._

_James had told Logan to go, because he knew Logan had a bigger chance. James was already hurt, and there was no way he could go fast and far. He hated himself for lying to Logan, but it was for his own good._

_James also knew that Logan would call for help if he noticed James was missing, and help would come for him too._

"_Look what you did, we're going to teach you a lesson!" Dave said._

_And that was when those men had their violent definition of 'fun' with James._

Flashback over.

But at least James knew Logan was safe. He managed to get out, even if James didn't.

The men had left him alone on the corner, where he just laid down and let his thoughts take over.

….

**Done! How did you guys like it? Well, Logie escaped… or did he? And was James… you know, I don't like saying it. That ugly definition of 'fun'.**

**Anyway, I think all of you are getting even nervous, right? Me too! Well, you've got to wait for the other chapter!**

**And I hope you guys love this one, so, R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**No comments. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**I don't own BTR.**

….

Chapter 10

James was gone.

That was the first thing Logan realized when he skidded to a stop. He remembered taking off when he heard James' voice count to three. He remembered looking back at the club and running through a forest. He remembered being on the road and stopping to see that James was not with him.

James lied. He said that _they'd_ run. But he let Logan run instead. But Logan wasn't mad at him. He knew James did that so Logan could escape, just like James knew that he would only slow Logan down. If only Logan knew what state James was in now.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted him from his thoughts. He flinched and tried to run, but the hand grabbed him and turned him around. His eyes met the ones which belonged to a friendly-looking man in a uniform. A cop. But it didn't make Logan any calmer.

"No, let go of me! Please!" He yelled.

The cop looked at him strangely and said, "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Logan heard what the cop said, but he couldn't calm down. "No, please! Help! Please don't touch me!" _Why am I scared of a cop? He can help me._ But Logan didn't listen to his own thoughts.

"Rita!" The cop called out.

A lady in uniform – Rita – came out of a car which Logan didn't notice was there. Rita was a female cop. "What's wrong, Dean?" she asked. Then, she noticed the boy in his arms and went over to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Logan trembled and sobbed. "Please don't hurt me."

Rita came closer and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Sweetie, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm a police officer." Then she noticed Logan trying to escape the cop – Dean's – grip. "Dean, let him go."

Dean took his hands off of Logan and the boy stumbled forward, into Rita's arms. She was taller than him by an inch.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name's Rita, what's yours?" She asked, stroking the sobbing boy's hair.

"I-I'm Logan." Logan replied.

Rita nodded, but then her eyes grew wide. "Wait, Logan Mitchell?"

Logan nodded, and pulled away from her embrace. "J-James is still in there. H-he told me t-to run."

Rita smiled. "Okay, we'll find him. Don't worry. But we need to take you to a hospital to check on your condition, okay?"

Logan shook his head. "No! I just wanna go home! Take me to the Palm Woods."

"Sweetie, we need to take you to the hospital first, but after that, you can go home, okay?"

Logan sniffed and finally nodded.

Rita helped him to the police car, but when Dean touched him, he yelled, "No! Don't touch me! Rita, help!"

Dean immediately let go and shared a glance with Rita. The same thing was going through their minds. It was the only explanation for Logan's behavior.

….

"You found him? Really? Is he okay? What? Okay, we'll be right there!" Mrs. Knight said and hung up.

"What's going on?

"Did they find them?"

"Is there any news?"

Mrs. Knight sighed at all the questions. "They found Logan near a forest. He's in the hospital right now, just for a check up. We need to go there."

She was answered by staring eyes and silence. She took a deep breath. "NOW!"

Everyone scrambled to take their things, and a minute later, they were on their way.

….

Logan looked around, anxiety passing through his body. Why were those people taking pictures of him? What were they doing things to his body? Luckily, all of them were women, if there was a man doing that to him, he'd yell and run away. Then, a nurse went over to him, a box in her hand. He read what was on it, and it was something he thought he'd never have to see. It was a rape kit.

The nurse smiled at him, putting the box next to him. "Are you okay with this, Logan?"

Logan took a deep breath. He didn't have to do this. He already knew what happened to him, and that it would turn out negative, but he wasn't sure. What if one of those men did something to him while he was unconscious? He was hesitant, but he nodded.

….

"Logan Mitchell?"

Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, Mrs. Diamond, Kendall, Carlos and Katie all stood up as the female doctor called Logan's name.

"Are you all family?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her mother, but all of them deserve to know." Joanna Mitchell said.

The doctor sighed. "Are you sure? Because there are some things I suppose only his family should know."

Joanna nodded. "We are all family. Tell us what we need to know."

The doctor sighed again. Everyone knew it wasn't a good sign. "Logan had little physical harm. He has a bruise near his left eye, rope burns on his wrists and ankles, and a few bruises on his arms."

Everyone felt relieved.

"But…"

The atmosphere felt tense.

"…he um, according to the police who found him, he was acting strange, like he didn't wanna be touched, but he let females touch him. We ran um, we ran a rape kit, and-"

"Please don't." Joanna Mitchell said, before the doctor said anything else. "Please don't tell me my son was… please don't."

The doctor nodded. "Don't worry. It came out negative. But, according to the statements he gave us and the cops, he seemed to be sexually molested. Even if he wasn't raped."

Joanna buried her face in her hands and let Jennifer Knight hug her and soothe her. "Carlos, take Katie to the cafeteria and buy something." Mrs. Knight said. She knew that Carlos was too child-like to hear it, and that Katie was just too young.

Normally, Katie would disagree or complain, but this time, she knew that it was serious, and she didn't want to hear anything worse. So she let Carlos take her hand and walked to the cafeteria.

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked.

The doctor nodded. "But I suggest you don't touch him unless he can trust you. He's in room D3."

The small crowd went into the room and saw Logan, sitting on the bed, just staring at the wall. He glanced at them for a moment, before staring back at the wall. Everyone's hearts dropped seeing him like this. There indeed was a bruise near his eye, and rope burns visible on his wrists, but the worst was the hand-shaped bruises surrounding his arms. They were all wrong, his mental state was the worst thing.

"Oh Logan. What did they do to you?" Joanna cried, running over to Logan and hugging him. It caught him off guard for a moment, but when he realized it was his mom, he hugged her back, just a little too tightly, like he did to James when he saved him from being… no, he's not gonna think about it.

James. It got to him again. What happened to James after he escaped? Did James end up being hurt? Was it worse? Or, did James take his place of… No! He won't think about it! No! NO!

"NO!" Logan didn't mean to, but it slipped out of his mouth.

Joanna, clearly stunned, pulled away from him and stared at him with teary eyes. "Logan, what's going on? Oh sweetie, they hurt you bad, didn't they?"

Tears streamed down Logan's face as he remembered – as hard as he tried to forget it – all the things that happened to him and was close to happening. "Mom, it was so bad. I don't want it happening again." He whispered.

"Okay, sweetie. It's alright, you're safe now, okay?" Joanna said, rubbing the back of his palm using her thumb.

The others stared at the scene in front of them, debating whether or not to join it. Kendall decided to.

"Logan?" He said, walking towards him.

Logan looked up and met Kendall's eyes. _He looks familiar, do I know him from somewhere?_

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall mentally slapped himself. _Stupid question! Stupid!_ "Logan?" he reached out a hand and gently touched Logan's shoulder.

"NO!" The smaller boy shouted. "Please, don't touch me. Please, please, please…" he chanted.

Kendall looked at the others in shock before looking back at Logan. "Logan? Loges, it's me, Kendall. I'm your best friend. No, correction, I'm your brother. Logan?"

Logan didn't answer. He just looked around in confusion. He saw Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and Mrs. Diamond. _I know them, but, who are they?_ Then he looked at Kendall. _What's his name? Kendall? Why do I feel close to him? Is he really my brother?_

"Kendall?" He said, not meaning to, but he said it.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

Logan quickly thought of something. He remembered James and one other guy, but he didn't know his name. He knew it started with the letter C, but the name, he didn't know. "Where's um, where's C-C-Ca…" He trailed off, not sure if it was right. He remembered the name having a C and an A, and after that, he didn't know. _What are the names with 'C's and 'A's? Calvin, Carl, Carlos, Carter…_

"You mean Carlos?" Kendall asked.

_Carlos! That's it._

Logan nodded. "Yeah, um, where's Carlos?"

"He's in the cafeteria with Katie."

_Katie? Where do I know that name? Katie…_

"Katie is my sister, Logan. Just in case you didn't know." Kendall said, as if reading his thoughts.

Kendall's phone beeped and he looked at it to see a text from… Camille?

**I heard about Logan, I'm in the hospital right now, which room is he? – Camille**

Kendall texted back.

**Room D3, n if u c Carlos n Katie in the cafeteria, tell them 2 come up 2 – Kendall**

Not a minute later, his phone beeped again.

**Ok, thanks. Jo's here 2, oh, I just saw Carlos n Katie. – Camille**

Kendall didn't reply, but then his phone beeped again, this time a text from Jo.

**I c u, turn around – Jo**

Kendall turned around and suddenly found himself in a kiss with Jo. They pulled apart and Kendall asked, "When did you get in here?"

Jo laughed. "When Camille said that we just saw Carlos and Katie, we were already walking through the door."

Kendall smiled and looked behind her to see Carlos, Katie, and Camille standing there. Camille smiled and then she rushed over to Logan's side.

Logan saw Camille and thought. _That girl is so familiar, who is she?_

Kendall looked nervous. "Camille, I don't think you should-"

SLAP!

Logan brought his hand up to his stinging cheek, then his eyes widened.

Flashback

"_Logan!"_

_Logan turned around and saw his girlfriend, Camille, running towards him, looking like she was about to tackle him. Logan brought his hands up to protect himself, but Camille jumped on him and tackled him to the ground._

_SLAP!_

_Logan brought his hand to his stinging cheek and he was suddenly in a kiss with his girlfriend._

Another flashback.

_Logan looked at Kendall and Jo, who was passionately kissing in front of him. Camille was at his side and oh, he wanted to kiss her right then and there. He looked back towards Kendall and Jo, who pulled apart as Kendall said, "I never thought our first kiss, would be our last."_

_Logan looked at Camille and said, "Well, don't you want me to remember something about you?"_**(A/N: This flashback part is from Big Time Concert, but I'm not sure if this was what Logan said. So I apologize for the mistakes.) **_He leaned in close to Camille, expecting a kiss. He saw Camille smiling while saying, "Of course." And he expected a kiss, but he felt a tight slap instead and fell._

Flashback over.

"Camille?" Logan asked. _Wow. A tight slap from her made me remember._

Camille smiled and kissed Logan passionately. When they pulled apart, she said, "Don't ever think I would let you forget me!"

Logan looked around the room again and saw that his mom, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Diamond were all gone.

"Where's my mom?" he asked, directing it to Kendall.

"Oh, she went to sign some papers while you were zoning out, my mom and Mrs. Diamond are with her." He replied.

Logan nodded and looked at Carlos and Katie, who hadn't said a word since they got there. Katie noticed it and walked over to Logan. "Logan," she started, "honestly, are you okay? What did those people do to you?"

The horrible memories were floating back into his mind. He wanted to say, 'No, Katie. I'm not okay. They groped me, sexually assaulted me, and almost raped me.' But he knew Katie was just an 11-year-old girl, no matter how mature she was. So he said, "Yeah, Katie. I mean, I'm not really okay, but those people did something really bad to me, and James, but, I'm here now, I'm safe. And trust me. I'll be okay."

Logan hated to lie. He. Was. Not. Okay. But he will be, right? _I'll be okay. The police will find James, and everything will be back to normal. Big_ _Time Rush will continue it's career. And everything will be kittens and rainbows and wonderful things with happy endings. I'll eventually forget about everything bad which happened to me and everyone will eventually move on, right?_

Boy, how wrong he was.

….

**Okay, that's it now. So sorry I didn't update as fast as usually, but it's all I got right now. And sorry for making this chapter without James.**

**So, I thought that I didn't include Jo or Camille lately, so I just did, in this chapter and the previous one. So, any ideas? Feel free to tell me!**

**And R&R please! Reviews are like candies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, really sorry for the long wait, my computer had some errors. Btw, thanks a lot for the reviews and follows! And special shoutout to LittleMonkeyDog for constantly long reviews each chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Anyhoo, warning for this chapter, emotional rollercoasters(at least that's what I think people say it)!**

**This chapter is dedicated for all you Kogan BROmance lovers, and James' angst lovers! Enjoy!**

**I don't own BTR!**

….

Chapter 11

"You. Worthless. Piece. Of. Crap!" Mark yelled, kicking James in the gut with every word. "You're lucky we still need you!" Mark yelled one more time before leaving James in the room and locking the door.

James didn't answer. He didn't care what anyone did to him anymore. How long had he been there since Logan escaped? A few hours? A day? 2 days? He didn't know. He never spoke again since that day. He could if he wanted to, but he won't. Bad- no, scratch that, _awful_ things happened to him. Things he was sure he wouldn't heal from. Honestly, he wished Mark would beat him so bad that he died, like Thomas and Clyde.

"_You're lucky we still need you!"_

What did Mark need him for? He didn't make him do anything, except for letting the other men… have 'fun'.

Right now, he's laying down on the floor in the previous room which had a bed and stuff, but each movement he made gave him a burning sensation. He hated it.

He wished Logan made it out safely and told the police where he was. Hopefully, he'd be found. He wished that those men in uniforms and guns would burst through that club door in a few seconds.

The door to his room burst open and a man with a gun walked in. He didn't notice at first, but when he looked at the door to see if his wish came true, he sighed. It didn't.

….

2 days.

2 days since he left that club, that hellhole. 2 days since he escaped. 2 days since he left James. 2 days since he was reunited. 2 days since he entered the hospital, and 2 days sine he left it.

But in those 2 days, his mental state still didn't change. He's back in 2J, but he won't come out at all. Most of his time, he sat on his bed in his and Kendall's – and now also Carlos' – room, just staring at the wall, thinking. And when he comes out, it's usually when a cop – female cop – needed his statements. But he had only gave her a bit of it, not wanting to think about… _that._ But he couldn't. He kept asking himself the same questions over and over.

Why did he listen to James? Why didn't he look back? Why did he turn around when it was too late? Why was he scared of strangers, especially men? Why were they even kidnapped?

"Logan?"

Logan snapped out of his thoughts to look at Kendall, who sat down beside him on the bed. "Logan, I'm sorry." He said.

Logan looked at him in disbelief. "You're sorry? For what? Kendall, you don't have to be sorry. None of these is your fault. You got hit, too. You're also a… victim. Don't be sorry." Logan said, softly.

Kendall sighed. "It's not… it's not that. I-I'm sorry I'm not there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I'm just… sorry."

Logan sighed, he knew Kendall would still say 'sorry' no matter what he told him, so he decided to change the subject. "What time is it?"

Kendall looked confused for a moment, and realized that Logan was trying to change the subject. He looked down on his watch. "It's… 1.45 p.m. You have an appointment with Doctor Ronald at 2."

Logan looked down. Doctor Ronald was his therapist. After having flashbacks for the past 2 days, everyone decided that he needed to see a doctor, so this was his first time. "Okay, I guess… we should get going?" He asked, a little unsure.

Kendall nodded and walked over to the closet. He took one of Logan's jackets and gave it to him. "Put this on." He said. The bruises on Logan's arms were still visible, so he needed to cover them up.

Logan reached his hand out to grab the jet black jacket when… he gasped.

"_Put this on. No comments. Do it quick!" Mark shoved some clothes into Logan's hands before leaving the room with Paul and locking it behind him._

_Logan looked down at the clothes. It was black T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black pair of jeans. Why did he need to change his clothes? Then Logan looked down at his own clothes and saw that they were covered in blood. James' blood._

"James." Logan choked out, remembering the horrible memories again. At least it wasn't a flashback.

Kendall knew what was going on, and tried to calm him down. Keyword: _Tried._ "Logan? Loges, are you okay?" he asked. Logan's eyes widened, it was all too familiar.

"_Loges, you okay?" James asked._

"_I've been better." Logan said hesitantly._

_James wrapped his arms around him and rubbed circles around his back. "Loges, they didn't, you know. They didn't-"_

"_It was close, James. It was so close. Too close." Logan said, holding onto James as if his life depended on him._

"_It's okay now, Logan. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you."_

"_I know you won't."_

"_Aw, that's sweet, but we have unfinished business!" Dave said._

_Logan quickly re-buckled his belt as James helped him stand up. They backed up and hit a wall. Then, James stood protectively in front of Logan._

_All the men smirked really wide and started to walk over to them, ready to start their 'business'._

"No." Logan whimpered. "James, what do we do?" Logan was looking around the bedroom, well, in his mind, he's not there, but in the club.

"Logan? Logan, it's me, Kendall. You're not in there anymore. You're safe, now. You're with me. Okay?" Kendall said, soothingly.

Logan seemed to snap out of it as he looked into Kendall's eyes. "Kendall? Let's just go."

Kendall nodded and let Logan stand up and wear his jacket, before they walked out the door.

Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Diamond were talking in the kitchen, well, actually Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell were trying to cheer Mrs. Diamond up because she was sad because James wasn't found yet. Carlos and Katie were watching TV.

"Mom?" Kendall called. Mrs. Knight stopped talking and looked at her son. "Yes, Kendall? Is something wrong?"

_Everything's wrong, mom._ Kendall pointed at the clock. "Time to go?"

Mrs. Knight nodded and said something to everyone else, before walking out the door with Kendall and Logan.

….

"Drop your weapon!"

James didn't know what was going on, but he was wrong. His wish _did_ come true… one way or another.

Right now, Mark had his grip on James and a gun to his temple while the police were in front of them, guns pointing towards Mark.

James wasn't scared of getting shot or dying. Truth be told, he didn't care. But what he _did _care about, was what was his mom gonna feel like if she lost him? How about Logan? Or Kendall? Or Carlos or Katie or Mrs. Knight or anyone else? They were the only reasons why he didn't wanna die. Face it, after what happened to him, his life wasn't worth it anymore.

He could faintly hear what Mark and the police were talking about. From his own conclusion, Mark's club was found and the police barged in, and Mark made the situation complicated by taking him hostage.

"I'll kill him! I mean it!" he could hear Mark's shaky voice. It was desperate and nervous. And James could feel Mark starting to shake out of… what? Fear? A man like him, can feel fear? No way, that man doesn't even have a heart. That man deserves to be locked away in prison forever. That man-

His thoughts were cut off when one of the police negotiated with Mark. Then a gunshot was heard, and James fell to the floor.

….

**Cliffhanger! Yay! Muahahahahaha! I know I said there'll be Kogan bromance, but I didn't see it being fitted in this chapter, so next chapter will have it, or not. Idk. But anyway, was James' part angsty enough for you? I bet it is now!**

**A little funny something:**

**That awkward moment when something happened in real life that was similar to what you made in an angsty fanfiction and you're like, "OMG, did I just..?"**

**Anyway, I wanna hear what you think in a review. Reviews make me update faster, lol, I rarely change when I update. But, reviews are candies, so R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Yo! Back with a new, kinda angsty chapter! I hope you all like it! I bet you're all wondering what is going on with James, huh? Btw, sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a migraine and went to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night. And I'm terribly sorry because I posted a chapter from another story as this chapter so I had to remove it and put this one on, but at least I fixed it, right? I don't wanna keep you waiting, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Hey, guess what? I don't own BTR. Oh, you already know? Okay, so I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Chapter 12

There was silence in the car until Mrs. Knight's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Jennifer Knight?"_

"Yes, it is."

"_Mrs. Knight, this is Officer Wilson, and I'd like to tell you that we found James Diamond."_

"Really? Oh my God, well, where is he?"

"_He's in the hospital right now, the same one as the one Logan went to. Now I'm aware that you are taking him to meet Dr. Ronald, but we have canceled it so that you could all see James."_

"Okay, thank you, we'll be on our way." Mrs. Knight ended the call.

"Mom, who's that?" Kendall asked from beside her.

"It was Officer Wilson, they found James."

* * *

Knock…knock…knock…

Katie went over to the door and opened it, surprised to see Officer Nate standing there. Bad things came into her mind. "Officer Nate, what are you doing here? Did anyone get hurt?"

Officer Nate smiled down at her. "No, Katie. No one got hurt. I'm here to pick all of you up, we need to take you guys to the hospital, your mom, brother, and Logan are already on their way."

Katie nodded, still unsure of what happened and called out for everyone. Almost instantly, they were all by her side.

Officer Nate told them what happened, and out of excitement, tears of joy ran down their face. Not a minute later, they were on their way.

* * *

Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and Logan stood up when they saw Katie, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, and Mrs. Diamond walking their way.

Katie ran over to her mom and hugged her, sobbing quietly into her shirt. Carlos and Kendall hugged for a moment, and pulled apart. Mrs. Mitchell and Logan also hugged each other and pulled apart a while later.

Brooke Diamond looked down on the floor, crying silently. Everyone had someone to hold on to, except her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, letting her mascara go into various directions on her face. She just needed someone, anyone, she could hold on to for a while. Her wish came true when she felt a pair of small hands wrap around her waist, and she looked down to see… Katie.

She hugged her back and the two just stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart. Katie was the first to break the silence. "We're all here for you. James is found. He's going to be okay. Don't be sad, Mama Diamond."

Brooke's heart warmed up a little. It was the first time Katie ever called her that. She smiled down at her and said, "I know. I'm not sad, Katie. I'm just… so happy. Happy that James is found. Happy that you're here. Happy that everything is starting to get better."

Everyone smiled at her words. But little did they know, things weren't getting better. Not at all.

Just then, the doctor came out. "James Diamond?"

* * *

_He fell to the ground, and the only pain he felt was the stinging of the bruises he had. But the gunshot, does it mean? He looked to his right and saw Mark, with a hole on his head, bleeding on the floor, lifeless. James felt himself being lifted up onto a stretcher. He wanted to fight. He didn't like it, but darkness got the best of him._

James looked around the room nervously. He had only woken up five minutes ago, and now, the room was full of nurses and detectives – all female. He wondered why. One of the detectives, her name was Stacy, took his hand and took lots of pictures of it. When she was done with his arm, she took pictures of his face, his other arm, and his legs.

"Could you please take off your shirt, honey?" she asked. James still had the clothes he had on earlier. He hesitantly took it off, ignoring the stabbing pain throughout his body and when he did, he could feel tension in the room. He heard the clicks of the cameras, and nothing else.

"James, could you please step in here and take the rest of your clothes off? All of them? There's another set of clothes you can wear in here." One of the nurses – Lily – said, gesturing towards a small dressing-room-like space.

James nodded and slowly, with the help if some nurses, walked into the room and started stripping off his clothes, eyes widening a bit when he saw a box with the words 'Rape Kit' on it. But he tried to ignore it and started putting on the fresh clothes, letting tears stream down his face, and a few sobs escape his lips.

* * *

"How is he?" Mrs. Diamond asked, as soon as the doctor called James' name.

The doctor sighed. "I highly suggest all the kids not to hear this."

"No!" Surprisingly, Logan was the one to protest. Kendall put his hand on Logan's shoulder, but he ignored it. "All of us need to hear it."

"Mom?" Katie's small voice rang through the air. Everyone looked at her as she continued, "Can I just… be somewhere else right now? I want to visit James, but, not now."

Mrs. Knight nodded. She understood that Katie knew it was best if she didn't hear what the doctor was going to say. No matter how mature that girl was, she's still just a little girl, and having a bad picture sent to her, hearing Logan's condition the first time, crying most of the days, it was all too much.

"I'll go with her. I don't think I could hear this too." Carlos said, taking Katie's hand and walking away together with her.

When both of them were out of sight, the doctor took a deep breath and said,

"James suffered a lot of torture, and he has lots of bruises, cuts, and burns. Luckily, he has no broken bones. But, he had a mild concussion, has a misplaced shoulder, a sprained wrist, a sprained ankle, and a misplaced elbow."

Everyone's reaction were somewhat familiar. Letting tears escape, sobbing, burying their face in their hands. But none of them could shake away the feeling that that wasn't all.

"What else?" Brooke Diamond asked. It was surprising how she could find her voice.

The doctor ran a hand through her hair. "He- We… we ran a rape kit… and… it… it turned out… positive."

Everyone gasped. More tears flowed down their faces. Even Kendall, who had been trying to stay strong, started sobbing.

"_It's okay to cry."_ Jo's voice rang through his head.

He kept sobbing and felt a pair of arms around him. He didn't have to look to see it was Logan. He already knew.

"W-what... H-how… James, he… How d-did you know enough to run a… rape kit?" Brooke asked, her voice still cracking with sobs.

The doctor sighed. "We examined his wounds, and there was a lot of bruising on his thighs. His inner thighs, which meant that it was possible for a sexual assault, so we ran the test, and it was positive."

"Can we see him?" Mrs. Knight asked.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

Everyone followed the doctor and left the room. Little did they know, Katie and Carlos had been there the whole time, hiding in one corner, listening to everything being said. Every. Single. Word.

* * *

The small group of five stood outside the room anxiously. They wanted to see how James was doing, but at the same time, they were worried. Worried that they would see their loved one hurt and broken.

But eventually, one of them, Kendall, opened the door to the room and walked in with the rest of the group.

James was sitting there on the bed, eyes open and perfectly still, like how Logan was when he first had his visitors. But James, he was a lot worse, physically and mentally. Everyone felt tears burn their eyes a bit when they could see the visible wounds of the brunette.

They could see his face full of bruises, and a few of them were swollen. He wasn't 'the face' anymore. A long, white cast went along his whole left arm, where he had the misplaced shoulder, misplaced elbow, and sprained wrist. And the cast when along from his shoulder, and onto his wrist. His right hand was a mix of purple, black and blue, and red from the burn marks. His skin color was not visible at all.

"James?" His mother called, walking over to him and sitting down on one of the chairs. James looked at her, and hot tears ran down both their eyes. his mother saw how broken he was, and now, her heart broke even more. "James, my baby. Why? Why did they have to do this to you? Oh James, I was so worried. I thought I lost you."

James just kept looking at her and silently crying, not noticing everyone else was there. "Mom? Please, please don't cry. I-I'm right here, I-I'm back. Please don't cry anymore." He whispered, putting his right arm around her like a side hug, ignoring the stinging pain.

"Baby, I love you, I don't wanna lose you. You're the only one I have left. Those men did terrible things to you, and I don't want that to happen again. I love you too much for that." Brooke sobbed again.

James had nothing left to say, except, "I love you too, mom."

"James?" James looked up and met Kendall's green eyes. he felt comfort, but at the same time, he felt scared. "James, we missed you, you know that?" Kendall said, putting an arm on James' right shoulder, but James quickly brushed it off. "Don't touch me!" he yelled.

Kendall flinched and brought his hand away. "James, why? It's me, Kendall. Don't you remember me?"

"Stay away from me!" James growled.

Kendall was confused, and a little heartbroken. Where was James? The real James that he used to know? "James? Please, it's me, Kendall. I'm your bestfriend, your brother. James?" Kendall made a huge mistake of reaching his hand out to him again, because at that moment, he felt a blow to his face and fell backwards. Why? The answer was simple. James had punched him.

"KENDALL!" Everyone –well, everyone but James – yelled.

Mrs. Knight went over to him and helped him up. "Kendall, honey, are you alright?"

Kendall nodded, wincing as he pulled his fingers away from his lips, to see blood on them. He had a split lip.

Then realization hit him like a bullet. He stood up quickly, and went over to James. "James?" he asked, warily and cautious, so that he wouldn't receive another punch.

"Just leave me alone. Don't do it again. Please." James said, fear, anger, and hurt evident in his shaky voice.

"James, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked again.

"Please don't. Don't do it again. I wanna go home." James said again, with the same tone as before.

"James, what? Do what again? I-" Kendall was cut off when he heard Logan's voice muttering something. He went over to him. "What is it, Loges?"

Logan gulped and said, "James is having a flashback."

"And?" Kendall asked, knowing there was something else.

Logan glanced at James for a moment, before looking back at Kendall. "I think… I think James has PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

* * *

**Yay! James is found! Oh no! James has PTSD! If you don't know, it's post traumatic stress disorder, it usually occurs when something traumatizing happened to the person. The symptoms are usually flashbacks, nightmares, anxiety, well, stuff like that.**

**Anyway, I don't wanna bore you with that stuff, but I have good news! 'Unbroken' is up! It's the sequel of my last story, 'Long Lost'! If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first. But because I'm working on this story, I'd be updating 'Unbroken' probably like, once or twice a week, because I don't wanna get confused or anything. So please read it, and 'Long Lost'.**

**Sorry for not making the bromance thing yet, I forgot about it, but you liked this chapter, right? So, that's all I have to say. Questions? PM or Review. But, you know. Reviews are candies, so, R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Okayyy, I'm back! I have nothing to say, so, enjoy!**

**I do not own anything recognizable!**

Chapter 13

"PTSD?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure, but like I said, he _maybe_ has it. He showed one of the symptoms." Logan said, unsure himself.

Kendall glanced at James worriedly. The brunette looked like he was still in his flashback. "Well, he's having a flashback now, what should we do?"

"I don't know, I don't have to know _everything_ you know." Logan said.

Kendall sighed. "I'll call the doctor." And he walked out the door.

"Katie, please calm down, I know you're sad, but please calm down." Carlos said, trying to calm a crying Katie down. But it was hard since he himself was crying.

"N-no! I c-can't calm down! O-one of my b-brothers were r-r…" Katie sobbed, but didn't continue.

"Shh, Katie, don't say that word. Calm down, please?" Carlos said, rubbing circles around her back.

They were currently back in the waiting room, after finding out James' condition. It was Katie's idea to stay and listen, but now, she regretted it big time. Carlos had Katie in his signature bear hug, while trying to calm her down.

"Katie, please stop crying. At least… at least James is back now. At least we're all together now." Carlos said again, sobbing himself after.

"He's not gonna be the same anymore, Carlos! I don't want that." Katie said, her voice a little muffled since she buried her face in his chest.

"Katie, none of us want that. But it's James, he's going to be okay. He's strong. He'll get through this. All of us will." Carlos said, although he was still unsure. _Everything will go back to normal, right?_

The door opened and Kendall, his eyes a little red, and his lips still had little blood on them, walked in. he saw Carlos and Katie. "Guys, what's going on? Why are you two crying?" he asked.

Carlos stood up, and Katie did too, since she wasn't going to let go. "We know about James. We know everything. We never went anywhere, we hid behind a wall and listened to everything the doctor said." Carlos explained.

Kendall's eyes widened, and he walked towards Carlos and Katie, and when he saw a glimpse of her face, his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Katie never cried this bad. Never. "Katie, it's me, Kendall. I'm here, Katie." He said, taking her hand.

Katie let go of Carlos and practically threw herself into Kendall's arms. "Please… please tell me it's all a dream." She sobbed.

Kendall's shattered heart broke into another million pieces. Katie's voice _never_ sounded like that, ever. "I'm sorry, Katie. This is not a dream. No matter how much all of us wanted it to be."

Katie sobbed harder and her muffled voice said something like, "Can I see him?"

Kendall nodded and motioned for Carlos to follow them. "Come on."

_James was back in the club. He didn't know why, but he thought that when he was found, it was just a dream._

_He was currently sitting on one of the chairs in the club, a few hours after Logan escaped, and he was finally being allowed to relax for once. But of course, something had to ruin it. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, and immediately knew it was one of the men. He quickly brushed it off. "Don't touch me!" he yelled._

"James, why? It's me, Kendall. Don't you remember me?"_ the man said. James didn't pay attention to those words, therefore, not noticing Kendall's name was mentioned._

"_Stay away from me!" James growled._

"James? Please, it's me, Kendall. I'm your bestfriend, your brother. James?" _James still didn't pay attention to the words, but this time, he heard the name 'Kendall' being mentioned, and his first conclusion was that the man was threatening to hurt Kendall. James looked at the man and saw his hand reaching out to grab him, so James did the only thing he could. He punched him._

"KENDALL!" _he heard lots of voices call out. If he was not mistaken, there were female voices too._

_The man, who was on the floor, stood back up and walked towards him. _"James?"

_James had enough of it. He didn't wanna get beaten, burned, or raped again like when he was after Logan left. Fighting back didn't help, but neither did staying still, so he did the only thing he hadn't done, and never thought he would do. He begged. "Just leave me alone. Don't do it again. Please."_

"James, what are you talking about?" _The man asked. 'As if he didn't know.' James thought._

"_Please don't. Don't do it again. I wanna go home." James said again._

"James, what? Do what again? I-"_ the man stopped talking suddenly and walked away. He couldn't hear clearly, but he heard a conversation going on. If he was not mistaken, he heard the words; Loges, flashback, and PTSD._

_Then there was silence. No one was talking, but he thought he heard sobbing. The sobbing of a woman, or two, or maybe a few. And he also heard a very familiar voice calming him down. _"James, you're back. I know you probably can't recognize my voice as, well, me, but, you're safe now."_ James recognized the voice to be none other than… Logan's._

_But where was he? Where was Logan? He looked around the club, but he couldn't see him. He wanted to call him, but he was afraid to, and he believed that he was hallucinating and hearing things._

_The silence and sobs kept their voices for the next 10 minutes, until he heard a female voice. _"James, honey, if you can hear me, my name is Dr. Sara. You're safe now. You're in the hospital. Today is the 24th of April, 2011. You and your friend Logan were missing about a week ago, during the 17th of April. Logan was found two days ago, and you were found just 2 hours ago. You are safe now, James. You're safe. Logan, your mother, your bestfriends' mothers are here with you, too."

_James blinked a few times and saw that his vision was blurred. He closed his eyes for a minute, and opened them. _He was not in the club, but he was in a hospital room. He looked to his right to see his mother, his left to see a young woman – he guessed it was Dr. Sara – and his front to see Logan, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Mitchell.

Before Kendall went to the waiting room, he had already called the doctor, and she had already went to the James' room. 

She brought James out of his flashback by comforting him and whispering soft words into his ear. When the others asked her how she did that, she said that it was because of her voice. In the club, there were no women, so her female voice brought him back to reality.

After about 10 minutes, she finished examining his mental injuries and had come into a conclusion.

"Well, how is he?"

"Does he have PTSD?"

"Was I right?"

"What's wrong with my son?"

Dr. Violet ignored the questions and cleared her throat. "According to my examinations, it is positive that James has PTSD, known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Gasps were heard, and the voice that belonged to Mrs. Knight, was heard, "But… how, how are we going to help him?"

Dr. Sara smiled. "It's not much. If all of you play a huge role in his life, than there must be something each of you can do."

"What can we do?" Katie, who just appeared by the door with Kendall and Carlos, asked.

"Well, for you, darling," Dr. Sara started, looking at Katie, "your small body and voice can already help James. Your small body and your little voice would help bring him out to reality because there were no young girls in the place where he was." Then Dr. Sara looked at the women, "All of you can use your voices, too, because there were no women in that place."

"Yeah, but, what can we do? I mean, I tried comforting him, but as you can see, it resulted in me having a split lip." Kendall said, kinda trying to make a small joke.

Dr. Sara laughed a little. "Well, that's because you did it the wrong way. No physical touch, honey. You see, in his flashback, James looks at you as one of the men who hurt him, and hears your voice as one of those men's voice. But, if you could do show James something that meant to him, like maybe, what you guys would call each other or things like that, it would help. And sometimes, you need to fill James in with reality, like what date and time it is, who's really there around him. That'll help. That goes for you, too, Carlos."

Carlos looked shocked. "How do you know my name?"

Dr. Sara smiled. "My daughters are huge fans of Big Time Rush. Their favorites are you and Logan. And they were heartbroken when they heard the news." No one had to ask what 'the news' was. They already knew.

"How about me?" Logan asked. "I meant, with helping James."

Dr. Sara looked at Logan. "Well, since you were there with James for most of the time, there's a chance that he would recognize your voice, and maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to see you. But, the chances are slim. So, you can also help the same way like Kendall, or Carlos."

Logan nodded.

Dr. Sara looked at her watch and said, " I have to go now, but I'll be back in an hour to check on James."

She turned on her heels and was halfway out, when she turned around and said, "Oh, and Logan. I will have to check on you, too. You're not fully healed, physically, nor mentally. And there's a small chance that you might also have PTSD, but, the chances are slim, since you haven't shown the symptoms yet."

And with that, she walked out the door, leaving everyone else in the room, wondering if all of this is gonna be over.

**Poor James. He has PTSD. And maybe Logie too. And sorry for not making the Kogan bromance(BROmance, NOT slash) thing, yet. But it'll be up in the next few chapters.**

**Oh, special shoutout to Lover chocolate and ice-cream for helping me with the PTSD things. Thanks for the help, LCAI (It's short for Lover Chocolate And Ice-cream)!**

**Anyway, any ideas? Let me know! R&R please!**

**Hey guys, please vote poll for my new story(which I will post after this one is over, but it won't be over for a long time yet) since I'm torn between this two:**

Backstreet, Our Secret Love.

James likes Katie. Katie likes James. Simple? Nope! Katie Knight, the 13 year old sister of Kendall Knight, is having a crush on 16 year old James Diamond, and he likes her too. Or was it more than that? Will Kendall find out and ruin their friendship, and BTR? Or will things be going well for these two lovestruck kids?

**Or**

One – sided love.

A certain girl comes into the Palm Woods and met, more like saw, one of the guys of BTR, and believed it to be love at first sight. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have any feelings for her, except hatred and disgust. Why? When the rest of BTR hear both of their stories, the truth finally comes out, and when a certain party gets them together, will he fall for her? or will she give up on him?

**So vote please. The voting ends at the same time this story does, so, that's still gonna be in a few weeks. So, vote, and R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

James was still in the hospital room, but this time, only with Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katie. Mrs. Knight was in 2J, taking some of James' things to bring to the hospital. Joanna Mitchell and Brooke Diamond were in the cafeteria, trying to calm down a little, but ultimately failed.

James was still traumatized. Well, of course he was, cause if he wasn't, he wouldn't have PTSD. He had already apologized to Kendall for punching him, but he still wouldn't let Kendall touch him. James didn't let any of the guys touch him, except Logan. Logan, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Brooke, and Joanna were the only ones who James allowed to touch him, but still not too much. His flashbacks happened quite often, but everyone was there for him for these 3 days in the hospital.

Gustavo and Kelly visited him once, but James was scared of Gustavo, so they had to go. Well, James was scared of every single men, actually. He was also still scared of Kendall and Carlos, but he knew they wouldn't hurt him. But, the blond and the Latino's hearts broke because their friend was like this.

James would be allowed to go home in about 2 more days, although no one knew what would happen after. They knew James wouldn't be playing video games, tanning, flirting or anything in a while. They didn't know if James was going to take a really huge amount of time to heal. Heck, they didn't even know if James was going to heal. For now, all they could do was hope.

The silence was broken when the boys heard a commotion outside the hospital, and didn't notice it was the paparazzi.

"We'll go check what's out there, okay buddy?" Logan said, standing up with Kendall and Carlos.

When James nodded, they walked out, through the halls, into the lobby, and finally, outside.

Camera flashes blinded them, and various voices entered their ears.

"_Logan Mitchell! How did you escape the club?"_

"_Was it true that James Diamond was raped?"_

"_Where's James Diamond right now?"_

"_Kendall Knight! Who rescued James Diamond?"_

"_Logan Mitchell! Do you have mental problems?"_

"_Carlos Garcia! Is it true James Diamond and Logan Mitchell has PTSD?"_

The voices were demanding. The paparazzi were shouting at them, calling them, demanding for them to answer their questions. There were at least 40 people out there, shouting more than a hundred questions.

Carlos was stunned, Kendall was mad, and Logan… no one had to know.

"Shut up!" Kendall yelled.

The paparazzi quieted down and actually thought that Kendall would provide information for them.

"2 of us were, and still are, hurt! And you want to use this for entertainment? How could you?!" Kendall yelled.

"_The media deserves to know!"_ one of the paparazzi yelled.

Kendall clenched his teeth. "No, they don't! It's our private life, and none of you need to know! You think you could just come here and demand to know everything about us? Well, you're wrong! You don't! You can't just-"

"Kendall." Carlos called.

"Not now, Carlos." Kendall replied, softening his tone at him, but raised it again to the paparazzi. "You can't just come and expect us to tell you everything you want to know. You don't need to know! You-"

"Kendall."

"Not now, Carlos!" Kendall said, and then facing the reporters again. "You better just go home, and stay there than waiting here for an answer, cause we aren't giving you one! You-"

"KENDALL!"

"What?" Kendall turned around to face Carlos, and his eyes widened.

Carlos was kneeling down on the floor with Logan in his arms. The brunette was hyperventilating and looking extremely pale. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he was looking really scared. Kendall's and Carlos' attention had been on James, that they've forgotten Logan was also still traumatized, and still scared of men, but not as much as James.

"Logan, hang on, buddy." Kendall said. "Carlos, take him inside, can you do that?"

Carlos nodded. "Come on, Logie. Let's get in." he stood up carefully, and also supporting Logan's body so that he wouldn't fall.

Logan shook his head. "No! Please, please don't hurt me! Please. I wanna go home, please!"

Carlos took a deep breath. "It's okay, Logie. You're safe. It's me, Carlos. Kendall's here, too. Let's get inside, okay Logie?"

This time, Logan nodded, and walked in with Carlos while Kendall turned back towards the reporters. "You see that? It was all because of you! If you hadn't been all nosy and just go away, none of this would happen! How could you? Do you people even have feelings? How can your families stand you? Just go away and leave us alone!"

With that, Kendall turned and walked into the hospital, ignoring the questions being asked.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Katie asked when she saw Carlos, Logan, and Kendall walk in the hospital room.

Kendall shook his head. "It was nothing, baby sister. Just a lot of stupid reporters being stupid."

Logan, who was back into being himself again, said, "Um, you said 'stupid' twice."

Kendall was about to reply something sarcastic, but he caught a smile on James' face and decided to crack a small joke, so he said, "You bet I did."

A small laugh was heard, and the three boys and one girl looked at James, who was the source of the sound. He actually laughed. Even if it was a small laugh, at least he laughed. It was something no one heard in quite a while.

That's when it hit them. They hadn't been trying to make James laugh in a while, so they decided to do it again.

Carlos came up with one. "Hey Kendall, have you seen Helmet?"

Everyone understood quickly what Carlos was trying to do, so they played along.

"I don't know, what does Helmet look like?" Logan asked.

"He's black, and looks like a bowling ball with straps."

"Um, is it so important?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it's used to protect my head." Carlos replied.

"So you wear a bowling ball on your head? Doesn't it hurt?" Katie asked.

James laughed a little.

Carlos smiled. "It does, but I love my Helmet! Have you seen him?"

"Hmm, a black bowling ball with straps… oh, I found it!" Logan said.

Carlos perked up with fake excitement. "Really? Where?"

Katie rolled her eyes playfully and said, "It's on your head, stupid."

Carlos took his helmet off his head and said, "Oh there you are!"

James laughed again at his friends' silly behaviors, not noticing they faked it for him. "You guys."

"But I'm a girl." Katie said and fake pouted.

"No you're not, you're a baby." Logan said.

"Yeah, my baby sister." Kendall said.

Everyone laughed again, and they enjoyed the small happiness spreading in the air.

* * *

**So sorry it's short, and sorry I didn't update sooner. I had… reasons. Anyway, did you like it?**

**And thanks so so much for the reviews! I got 50 of them and I feel like... wow! Keep them coming!**

**Oh, the poll for my new stories are now opened, check the summary in the AN of the last chapter.**

**I have no other things to say except: I do not own anything recognizable.**

**So, bye! R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two days had passed, and James was allowed to go home. He was in apartment 2J with everyone else. But the atmosphere was different. Of course, Carlos and Katie were playing video games, Mrs. Knight was cooking, Brooke and Joanna were talking, and Kendall, James and Logan were watching TV. But things were just… different. Carlos and Katie weren't cheering when they win like they used to, and Kendall, James and Logan weren't laughing at the comedy film they're watching.

After some time, James stood up and walked into his room. He slammed the door shut and laid down on bed. Every part of his body still hurt from the beating, although some of the bruises were healing. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. But everytime he closed his eyes, he could see the club again, or the men, or the small room. He hated it all. He wished he could just die in that club. But no, he couldn't leave everyone like that. His mother still needed him, his friends still needed him. He couldn't just go, not matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

After James left, Logan did too, but to his and Kendall's shared room. Kendall wanted to go after him, but he also wanted to go after James. Seeing Katie walk towards Brooke and Joanna, and Carlos walking towards his and James' shared room, Kendall decided to go after Logan.

He knocked on the door, before waking in. His heart dropped when he saw Logan sitting on the bed, curling himself into a ball, and crying and sobbing silently.

"Oh Logan." Kendall said as he sat down beside the crying boy.

Logan looked up at him. "W-when is this g-gonna end, Kendall? J-James is not the same, I-I'm not the same. W-When is this gonna be over?"

Kendall inched closer to Logan and pulled him into his arms. "It'll be over soon, Loges. Don't worry. We're all here for you and James. Both of you will get through it. Shh."

Logan nodded and sobbed into Kendall's chest. He loved that brotherly gesture. If only he could stay in that position forever and forget all the bad things that happened.

Kendall rubbed circles around Logan's back and stroked his hair a little. "You're my little brother, Loges. You, James, and Carlos. I should've been able to protect you."

Logan stopped sobbing and looked up at Kendall in disbelief. "Are you blaming yourself? Kendall, please don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. If you blame yourself over this, it'll be harder for me and James to forget it."

Kendall nodded and smiled down at him. "Okay, I won't. I love you, Logan. I love all of you, my little brothers."

Logan smiled. "I love you too, Kendall." He paused. "Can we… can we see James?"

Kendall nodded. "Why not?"

They stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Carlos was confused. He had no idea how to comfort James. He wasn't Kendall, or Logan, or anyone else for that matter. He was the youngest out of the four, and he didn't know how to calm his older brother down.

His already aching heart hurt even more when James started sobbing. It started out from sitting on bed, staring at a wall, and then crying silently, and now, sobbing.

"James?" Carlos tried calling him. He received no answer, so he went to seat next to him. "James, it's me, Carlos?" He was unsure of what to say, what to do. He was scared that he'd trigger a flashback.

"James?" He tried calling again.

"No, Carlos. Stay away from me." James said, laying down. Apparently, he had stopped sobbing.

"James, no, please. Why don't you want to talk to me?" Carlos asked.

"No, Carlos!" James snapped, then he sighed, regretting it. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I just… don't wanna hurt you."

Carlos was confused. "Why would you hurt me?"

James sighed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard on his bed. "Carlos, you know how Logan or Kendall talk about me having my flashbacks, and yes, before you ask, I heard it whenever they talk about it. I know how I accidentally punched Kendall when I was in the hospital-"

"But that's not your fault. You didn't know." Carlos cut him off.

James shook his head. "I'm still not taking risks, Carlos."

Carlos inched closer to James. "No. You wouldn't hurt me. You would never hurt me. I trust you, James." He said as he inched closer and closer.

James noticed it and moved away. "Carlos, don't. Just stay away from me, please."

Carlos ignored him and continued to move closer.

James began panicking inside. "No, Carlos. I'm serious, you're triggering me!"

"You can fight it, James. You're strong enough!" Carlos said.

James shook his head and closed his eyes. "Carlos, stop! You're really triggering me! I'm about to have a flashback, get out!"

"No, James. You can do this."

"Carlos, don't come any closer." James warned when he noticed that the space between him and Carlos was only 2 inches.

Carlos stopped, also noticing the small space. "Okay, I won't."

"Okay, now please get ou-"

James was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Carlos' hand, but it didn't calm him down. He was already panicking. He squeezed his eyes shut again, but when he opened them, he didn't see his room. He was in the club, and he thought it was real.

"James-" Carlos called, but was cut off.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me ever again!" James said as he pushed Carlos away from him, causing the Latino to fall off the bed, landing on his elbow.

"James?" Carlos asked, confused and worried.

"I'm sick of it! Don't ever touch me again! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you!" James yelled, standing up from his bed.

Carlos quickly got up off the floor, ignoring the pain on his elbow. "James, calm down!"

"I'm tired of this! Let me out right now! I'm not afraid to fight you!"

Now Carlos was really scared. Why didn't he stop when James told him to? "James, please. It's me, Carlos! Y-you're in 2J, y-you're safe." He tried calming him down, but it wasn't easy as he was panicking himself.

Before he was able to say another word, James punched him in the gut, causing him to fall, groaning in pain. "Not so tough now, are you?" The older boy yelled.

Just as he was about to throw another punch, the door opened, revealing Kendall and Logan. When Kendall saw the scene, his eyes widened, but luckily, he was quick enough to tackle James to the ground, bringing him away from Carlos.

"Get off me!" James yelled.

Kendall looked back at the door to see that Logan wasn't there, probably out to call everyone else for help. "Carlos, what happened?" he asked, looking at the Latino.

"I-I accidentally cause James to have a flashback, I-I'm sorry. I tried to touch him, but he freaked." Carlos explained.

Kendall sighed. "It's okay, Carlos. Just don't do it again, okay?" Kendall understood that Carlos just didn't know how to do things properly.

"Oh My God, what went on in here?"

Kendall and Carlos both looked at the doorway to see Logan and… Katie?

"Mrs. Knight, my mom, and Mrs. Diamond are out. Katie said they needed to buy something." Logan stated.

"Well, don't bring her here. Katie, get out. It's dangerous!" Kendall said.

If it was any other time, Katie would laugh and say, 'Big brother, don't be silly, James isn't dangerous.'. But this was serious, so she said, "Kendall, don't worry. I know how to handle this."

"What, no, Katie don't." Carlos called after her. He was still in pain from both the fall and the punch.

Katie walked over to where James and Kendall were, in which James was still struggling to get out of Kendall's grip. "Get off him, big brother."

Kendall shook his head. "No way. He could hurt you."

Katie smiled. "Don't worry, James would never hurt me."

"That's what I said, but look at me." Carlos stated.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just trust me, guys. Had I ever been wrong?"

Kendall sighed and got off James, walking over in between Carlos and Logan quickly.

James got up and was about to attack one of the guys, but Katie wrapped her arms around him. "What? What's going on?" James asked, confused.

"James, it's me, Katie. You recognize me, don't you?" Katie asked.

James looked down, his expression showed confusion, before blinking a few times, and wrapping his arms around Katie. "Hi Katie." He whispered.

Katie smiled wide. "Hi James! Glad you're back."

James smiled, but then he frowned, gripping his head. "My head hurts, what happened?" Then he gasped when he saw Kendall, Logan, especially Carlos. "Did I do that to you, Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head. "No! Uh, I… I… I tripped and fell! Yeah!" He lied.

Unfortunately, James saw through his lies. "I did that to you. I knew it, you guys will get hurt around me!" He looked down and slowly removed Katie's arms from around his waist. "Please get out, I wanna be alone for now." He said, sitting down on his bed.

Everyone sighed, but did as told, except Carlos and Katie who wanted to stay.

"Carlos, the scratch on your elbow need to be cleaned." Logan said.

Carlos agreed this time, and stood up, following Logan out.

"Katie, come here." Kendall said.

Katie sighed and did as told, leaving the room with her brother.

After everyone left and the door closed, James laid down on his bed. _It'll be over soon. It must._

* * *

**So… I'm back. Are you guys mad because I didn't update for about 2 months? I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with school and finals and other things that I'm too lazy to describe.**

**May I remind you that I don't own anything recognizable?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R please!**


End file.
